Masuyo High, school for the gifted
by Scooterkat
Summary: Masuyo high is a school mainly for the gifted,un-pure, and un-natural children out there. Inuyasha, a boy with dog ears, is caught after fighting with a normal boy and thrown into this place without knowing that he would meet the love of his life. M-S to.
1. Prologue

Okay, its kinda a bad start I, know. But it'll get MUCH better! Just trust your friend Scooter! Heh, its starts off with a redneck man with very bad vocabulary and his little report..then a little imformative girl. I hope you guys don't mind the bad start and I hope you believe me when I say it'll get better!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
"Masuyo High. Hm, aint one person round here think "them" who be in there, to be normal folks that we don't. Why just the other day I could have SWORN I saw a youngin' up and go have some freaky deaky purple stuff come outta 'er hand, when some boy was touchin' her im-prop-er-ly. I do say myself she.."  
  
Yeah, lots of stuff happens in Masuyo High, school for the gifted, un-pure and un-natural. Many reports from locals about girls with powers and boys with ears seen wondering the streets by the school, why that redneck old man was only one, a million others. Its not their fault they can do stuff others cant. Its not like they wanted it. Some would even give their soul to be like everyone else. But other take pride in the powers, be they can make you disappear or can just kick your butt from here to next week. That's exactly where are story starts, a young boy with dog ears (an: ironic eh?) got caught. and a girl with her own special powers and the way they helped each other, and their friends through the harder times. 


	2. From Public to ye

Y'ALL LIKED IT?!!!!!!!!! *sob sob* I feel so happy and loved now! Thank you all! Now I PROMICE I wont screw this up.(at least I hope I don't -sigh--) heh.I hope there aren't many people out there who like Hojo.... if you do. IM SO SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter one: From Public to "ye?"  
  
"Give it up Mutt! She'll never like you! Not when you look like you do!" A boy with short black hair stuck his hand out, obviously protecting the "prize" behind him. She clenched her fingers into the back of his shirt, as if he was somewhat of a night in shining armor protecting her from a dragon.  
  
"FEH! You wanna make something of it? If my looks bother you so badly then why bother looking?!" A boy with white ears preached on the top of his head, (obviously one of the "un-naturals") stuck his fists out fully prepared to fight the boy in front of him.  
  
"Hojo please don't fight him! Inuyasha is nothing but a no good half-human, he doesn't even deserve your attention, nor all the students in this halls attention! Please leave it be!" Hojo turned to look at the girl he was protecting, rage and fury showing its presents in his eyes.  
  
"I can't go on with my life until I see him in pain! He's going to get it Kikyo! Just like his Bitch mother got hers!"  
  
Inuyasha froze. His mind stopped thinking. His heart felt as if were hit by a ton of bricks. The only word he could manage to get say was the word, "What?" and that word itself, hung pain and anger.  
  
When his mind fully processed the words, there was so much anger and frustration raging thought his veins that his body started to shake, his muscles tightened and his forehead painting a obvious "v" shape. And yet he laughed, but this laugh was a fun laugh, it was a laugh full of pure rage, and the image of what he was preparing to do in the front of his mind.  
  
Kikyo screamed, jumping away from Hojo, who stood his ground with a slight smirk on his face as Inuyasha ran towards him, teeth bared, and fist drawn. Inuyasha slowed down when he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking. He tried turned his head to see what it was but before he could manage everything went blurry, and there was very sharp pain in his shoulder. Then everything went black. The room got cold. And the voices disappear. And the faint sounds of a car and gate doors opening haunted him while he laid unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up! Are you okay?" The next thing he knew, he was in a brightly lightened room. His vision was still blurry but he could make out the shape of a person, a girl as a matter of fact. Who was this person? All he knew was her voice sounded like a.  
  
"Aww, crap." "Excuse you?" The voice didn't seem so nice this time. "I'm dead aren't I? And you're an angel! Damnit I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on those bastards.only if I knew one was going to come up and stab me in the back! Son of a bi-" "Well I CAN tell you one thing. your not dead! And I don't think they would let in heaven with a mouth like that."  
  
He rubbed his eyes, trying to make out the girls face. He looked at her and immediately "thought" he knew who she was, "KIKYO?!" But wait a minute. why would Kikyo ever even think about asking him if he was okay, or tell him he had a bad mouth. she sure had said worst things then that.  
  
The girl looked quite confused now, "um." she looked around her, "Kikyo? Who's that?" "You cant be Kikyo" The girl sighed, "My names Ka.." "NO! Your not Kikyo!" The girl threw her arms out, "I know! My name is Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at her again, "Your right.your much younger then Kikyo.what are you, 12?" Kagome's eyes widened, "12?" She spat the words out as if they were sour milk, "I'm 15."  
  
The girl sighed and looked at the ground, she started mumbling to herself, "so that's why the cops always pull me over." Inuyasha tried to perch himself on his elbows, but the girl stuck her hand over his chest. He watched as a small purple light flashed out sending him back onto the bed. She looked at him sternly mouthing the words, "not yet!" and turned to bow as an older, short women, waddled towards them, dressed in a white nurses uniform.  
  
"I see he's taken care of, thank you Kagome.ok now what class was it you wanted me to try and negotiate your grade in?" Kagome thought for a second, "um.Math?" The older women laughed, "Then math it is! See ye tomorrow Kagome!" Kagome bowed and grabbed her books and headed out of, the what Inuyasha guessed was the "nurses office"  
  
"WAIT!" Inuyasha jumped up and tried to stop her but the first step he took made him fall straight to his knees. "I wouldn't try walking yet young man. they stabbed tranquilizers in ye's thighs, quite large ones at that, and not gently. I don't think ye will be walking for the rest of the night. Now ye can stay here, or I can call down ye's room-mate and make him bring ye to ye's room."  
  
Inuyasha's face was screwed up in total confusion, "wait a minute. first of all, where the hell am I?! Second of all: Who the hell are you AND that girl Kagome?! Third of all: Room-mate?! I live alone! I go to Sayuri high! It's a public school, we don't have roommate's! I live with my asshole brother and GOD DAMNIT MY LEGS HURT!" Inuyasha rubbed his legs profusely.  
  
The old women cleared her throat, "Ye are at Masuyo High, school for the gifted, I am Kaede the school nurse and that girl is a student at this school, the students live in dorms and you wont live alone, I'm sure that ye came from that other public school, but this is NOT a public school, you don't go here because you live close by, you go her because your either gifted, un-pure, or un-natural, I much rather go by gifted because the other things were added in by the "normals", I'm sure ye lived with ye brother and I'm sure ye's legs hurt badly. What is ye brothers, profession?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "huh?" Kaede sighed, "I knew I should have ran that by slower. Anyways, I'm just going to call ye's roommate down here and he'll have to fill ye in on the basic's, don't let him cloud up ye's mind too badly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ lol hey y'all! I hope you liked it! Its longer this time! I tried to break up the sentences as best as possible. And. I HATE THE WAY KAEDE TALKS! It's so hard to put in words! And I apologize again for the Hojo fans and I apologize now for the fluffy fans! I kinda made fluffy seem a little well. a ass. and I apologize for the curse words if they bother you! Please don't let that stop you from liking my story! I tried really hard to get the character personalities straight! And I thought the chapter title was a little, weird! I couldn't think at all! And.lol. my little evil vision of how Miroku would act and dress in modern, is pretty fun. so. --pulls out a microphone-- --spot light shines on me-- --in big announcer voice-- "Stay tuned for the Romance! The humor! The Miroku!!!!" lol. ok but biee biee!  
  
^. ~Scooter 


	3. Living with a lecher, at least 1 hour an...

Hey y'all! Your friend Scooter here ?! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LUV YOU GUYS! (lol) ok but now were going to see who I'm introducing! I'm introducing the lovely Sango -Sango waves- And the lecherous boy Miroku (- whispers- he's my favorite!) but, On to the story! And again.kinda bad chapter title! These beginning chapters are hard to find titles for.  
  
p.s. I guess the last chapter wasn't as long as I thought, so ill make it longer this time. I found some typos on the last chapter and will try to fix tho A.S.A.P! I WILL TRY EVEN HARDER THIS TIME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! But I do own this story and this idea! -Shakes finger- no stealing unless I say so.. Ill go fan fiction undercover-ess, mid-evil on your ass! Lol so don't try it! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two: Living with a lecher, at least 1 hour and counting!  
  
Kaede cleared her throat and pushed the button to the front office, "Um, Sheryl, can ye send down Miroku from room 775 please?"  
  
"Like sure!"  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Charity? Charity what are ye doing?"  
  
"uh, like making my nails all pretty like, do you think pink suits me?"  
  
"yes, Charity. Its all ye wear."  
  
"Oh yeah huh!"  
  
Kaede sighed, "ok what I mean is, what are you doing controlling the intercom?"  
  
Charity laughed, "Like Miss. Morgan, is like, doing the same thing for me, that you like do for Kagome, ya' know? I just HATE reading, its such bummer"  
  
Kaede nodded, "okay Charity, just get him down here, soon."  
  
Charity popped her gum, "okay, okay! I will!"  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the right, obviously confused. Kaede looked at him and cleared her throat again, "that was Charity, head cheerleader at her old school, fully explains it, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha forced a laugh, and tried to say something, but was interrupted by a loud sound of two voices coming from the intercom:  
  
"Like, Lover boy! Your wanted in ol' Kaede's room"  
  
"Why does the old lady want me?"  
  
Inuyasha saw Kaede tense.  
  
"I don't know. Like something about some new guy."  
  
"Hey Charity!"  
  
Charity's voice got real quiet, "What?"  
  
Miroku's wasn't any louder, "what do ya' say you, me, and Champaign later, say 12?"  
  
Charity giggled, "oh you naughty naught-"  
  
Kaede went as close as possible to the intercom and screamed at the top of her lungs (which wasn't very loud) "WE DO NOT HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT YE'S PERSONAL AFFAIRS CHARITY! PLEASE NEXT TIME, REMEMBER TO TURN OFF THE INTERCOM AND SPARE THIS OLD WOMENS EARS THE PAIN!"  
  
Kaede pushed the button so hard she almost broke it. She turned to Inuyasha with a strange, scary in a way, smile on her face and grabbed the wheel chair, "Do come child, no need for this old bat to travel so far!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, stating the obvious with just his eyes.  
  
"ah, I see, ye CANT walk, can ye?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"oh, alight.well ye look like ye have strong arms, I'll roll this chair over and ye will pull ye's self into it, okay?"(an: too many "ye's"!!!!!!)  
  
Inuyasha nodded and watched as she rolled it over to him and he lifted himself into it. "I feel like a cripple!" Kaede laughed slightly. "Ye will."  
  
"One more question, old lady, what's with all the "ye" shit?" Kaede sighed,  
  
"When ye have lived as long as I have, ye would talk like me"  
  
"Okay, the what are you? 59?"  
  
"Five-hundred and ninety"  
  
Inuyasha feel out of wheel chair, "f-five hundred?!!"  
  
"And Ninety"  
  
He really didn't know what to say, at this point, first he gets dragged to this weird ass school, got hovered over by a wanna-be Kikyo, scared to death TWICE by a old five-hundred and ninety year old women, now what?  
  
At that exact moment the door flew open to Kaede's office. A boy about Inuyasha's height stepped in, he had violet tinged eyes, black hair pulled back tightly into a low ponytail. He was wearing, baggy pants, a playboy t- shirt, a plaid blue cotton button up shirt over it, head phones blaring, sun glasses on, bubble gum, a chain hanging from his side, and a bizarre purple cloth over his right hand and blue beads wrapped tightly around it.  
  
He blew a bubble, then took off his glasses, and raised his left hand in a slight wave, "Yo!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "great; I'm in a school filled with teeni-boppers"  
  
"Teeni-boppers, Inuyasha? Whatever do ye mean?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and tried to stand up, but instead, feel plummeting on to the bed behind him. He folded his arms, in positive defeat, "god. they just HAD to tranq. the bone, huh?" (an: confused yet? It means his bone and muscles went in a nice long sleep!) He pulled himself back into the wheel chair, frustration clearly put out on his face.  
  
"So. you called?" The boy closed the door and winked at Kaede, "Now Kaede if you wanted to join me and Charity later you could just say so."  
  
There was absolutely no sign of amusement on her wrinkled face. The boy laughed nervously, and shook his hands, "Just kidding, just kidding!"  
  
"Miroku, this is Inuyasha, ye's new roommate."  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped so far that it looked as if it was going to disconnect itself and drop to the ground. But he still managed out a chocked, "what?"  
  
Kaede laughed to herself, "aye, the five stages of denial, one, surprise."  
  
"B-but you can't do that to me! I-I have a l-life too ya' know!"  
  
"Stage two, trouble of speech."  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN THE THING I SAID OVER THE INTERCOM!"  
  
"Stage three, anger."  
  
"Com'on I'll do volunteer work for the rest of the week! I'll even do it for free! (an: volunteer work for free, eh? I don't see how that works.) Just Please Miss. Kaede, don't do this to me!"  
  
"Stage four, negotiation."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"And stage five, shear defeat!"  
  
Miroku slumped over to Inuyasha and wheeled him towards the door. Kaede couldn't help but laugh at both of their defeated and pouting expressions, "Oh, they'll get along just perfect.."(an: how do you say they'll in Kaede's language?!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On the way to Rm. 775~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku pushed Inuyasha into the elevator and pushed level "7" on the keypad. They both were glaring in opposite directions, and both obviously not the "I wanna get to know ya'" type of guys, or Miroku wasn't at least, that was til' the elevator door opened. A girl with black hair, hazel nut brown eyes, and creamy peach skin stepped in and pushed level "6". Miroku smiled, a rather perverted smile. "SANGO!"  
  
Sango (obviously the girls name) jumped sending her books and papers flying everywhere, "Aw, damnit Miroku! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that."  
  
Miroku looked quite surprised, "Y-you didn't see me?"  
  
Sango spun around shooting a wicked death glare at him, "Yeah, but if you pretend the persons not there then their not, right? Like the whole, "If a tree falls in the forest, and no one saw it, did it make any sound" whole thing?"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment, then sighed, "I see how it is, you don't even like me the least bit!"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow, clearly stating a, "Is it that obvious" kind of look. She just shrugged it off and bent over to pick up her papers. She was picking up her Language arts essay when she felt something make "un- welcomed" contact with her "rump" (an: ok there is no way to make that sound right!) Her jaw dropped, somewhat like Miroku's did, but this was a total different situation; she, Sango, was being sexually harassed in an elevator, by a boy, she does not even like. What does she do? What every other girl in this situation WOULD do.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Sango spun around, dropping everything again, but a very heavy, very large, social studies book, and started hit Miroku on top of he head with all the strength she could bare, "DON'T.YOU. EVER. LEARN... YOU... DAMN. PERVERT!!!!!!!"  
  
She wouldn't stop hitting him either; clearly to Inuyasha this wasn't the first time he's done it, and perhaps not the last. He knew that by now there was nothing that he could do, or say to stop this abuse, so instead he just sat there and watched, in slight amusement. "ding!"  
  
The little light on level "6" lit up and Sango left the Elevator, her books in one and a stack of papers in the other. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, his violet eyes now twitching, but, surprisingly he had a smile on his face, "Why in the hell do you have a smile on you face after all of that?"  
  
Miroku smiled again, and held a small piece of paper in front of Inuyasha, "I got her number."  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
He smiled again, "What can I say? I'm fast with my eyes and my hands."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at him; he didn't really get what he meant by "I'm fast with my eyes and my hands." But he had a good idea, he either ripped it off of her cell phone, or she had it hidden somewhere in her clothes, he would rather not think where though. "DING!"  
  
The elevator door opened again and Miroku pushed Inuyasha out and down the hall. A girl with blonde hair was standing outside her room, she put her pinky to her mouth and her thumb to her ear and whispered the words "call me" to Miroku. He just smiled and winked at her, before she slipped back into her room. Inuyasha just sighed and tried to forget it.  
  
Miroku suddenly stopped at a room, "well, this is my- I mean our room"  
  
Inuyasha frowned then stood up with total ease, "well ok, open it"  
  
Miroku gasped, "ok ok, wait just a minute! Don't tell me I pushed you all the way up here for no reason! Your suppose to be some kinda crimple!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "hey what can I say? I wake up fast."  
  
Miroku smiled, "well I guess it isn't that bad having YOU as a roommate"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! What did you think?! I admit its only I think 300 or so words longer but I just felt that, that was a good place to stop, cuz tomorrow maybe (when you guys read the next chapter) it'll be the next day! And.. -pulls out microphone again- STAY TUNED FOR THE BITCHY TEACHERS! And Promised! More KAGOME! Claps and cheers from the audience okay but thank you and be ready for the next chapter REAL soon!  
  
^.~ Your friend! Scooter!  
  
P.S. Ayame, in Kouga in hate mode, I'm sorry I didn't really make it all that longer but I'm trying! I just keep finding good places to stop! I STILL LUV YOU THO!! (lol) Well that was fun!  
  
-hugs all the people that read this- 


	4. Elevator Problems

Hey y'all Scooter here! Thank you all who reviewed! -tear- you guys are so nice, and cool! But anyways, in this chapter there will be some Inuyasha to Kagome action -thinks about that for a second- oh wait, wait! That didn't sound right! What I MEANT was.... more Inuyasha and Kagome romance, ok.. that didn't sound right either; YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Lol, and there will also be a slight "spoof" with the elevator.... -looks away and whistles- I didn't set it up....oh no.. not me..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Elevator Problems  
  
"Wakey Wakey!" Miroku opened his eyes to see Sango smiling over him, "Oh Miroku-sama! Please wake up I need something from you!"  
  
"Sango! What a surprise! You! In my room!" He looked around him, "With nobody else! What was you needed?"  
  
Sango smirked, "Oh such a question Miroku, what I need?" She ran her hand up his shirt, "I need you!" She leaned in to him brushing her lips against his,  
  
"Oh, Sango! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!"  
  
Sango winked at him, "Don't get blown away..." She smiled, then began to walk over to the open window, she blew a kiss to him and falling backwards,  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up you damn idiot! Its already 7!" Inuyasha Shook Miroku's shoulder, "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha gave in a quick punch in the shoulder.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku outstretched his hand towards the window, He looked around and saw no one but Inuyasha, "Where's Sango?!"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded really slowly then walked away. "Ok, but anyways, its 7 and old Kaede called down for you again."  
  
Miroku frowned, "What this time?" He turned and looked at the calendar, "Oh, yeah.." He pulled on his pants and slung his back pack over his shoulder, "Well, see ya'!" He waved and walked out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Damn I got a weird roommate! Oh well, gotta be to class in 15 minutes," He shrugged, grabbed his new schedule, then headed for the door. He grasped the knob, but stopped when he heard a knock. "Who the hell could that be?"  
  
He opened the door and became face to face with that girl again. She smiled, "Hi! Inuyasha was it?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "uh.. Yeah.. W-why are you here?"  
  
"Oh yeah.. I'm supposed to show you to you classes, since its your first day and all."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "What class is it this time? Kagome was it?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, and its math again......"  
  
He walked out, closing the door behind him, "so.. what way?"  
  
Kagome pointed in the direction of the elevators, "No use using the stairs at 7 in the morning, right?"  
  
Inuyasha whole-heartedly agreed and followed her as she walked past him, 'I thought I would never see her again,' he thought as they entered the elevator doors, she pushed the button to the main floor and watched as the doors slowly closed.  
  
"Hm.. so? What's your first class?" Kagome asked, looking at the two white ears perched on top of his head.  
  
"uh, lang- what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her as she grabbed his ears.  
  
"Wow.. their so real! Never seen anything like these before, except on dogs!" Kagome said, a slight dazzle In her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from her grasp, "Will you stop?!"  
  
"Oh, com'on! You can't blame me!" She said with a smile on face.  
  
"Feh, cant you think of something else?! I'm not a pet ya kn-" Inuyasha stopped, there was something wrong, a little too wrong.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she noticed to. Their guess what brought to reality when there was a loud "clank" heard from above the elevator, "What was that?" She looked at Inuyasha, fear and concern stating its presence in her eyes.  
  
He looked around, "I don't know, but I don't like it." Just then there was a jerk from the elevator, then another following it, they both fell to the ground when the third one struck. Then the elevator stopped, almost like in an instant.  
  
"What happened?!" She opened the emergency phone box, "Hello? Hello!" She looked down at the cord, it was cut, "Oh com'on that's real mature!" She threw the phone at floor, smashing it into pieces, making Inuyasha jump slightly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked, she felt a rush of warmth as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned away from him; one thing she didn't want was some one she barely knows, to see her cry.  
  
"They'll find out sooner or later, a-are you crying?" Inuyasha tried to move in front of her so he could see her face.  
  
She threw her arms to her sides and began to yell, "EVEN IF THEY DO FIND OUT THERES NOTHING THEY COULD DO ABOUT IT! THE FIRE DEPARTMENT WON'T COME ANY WHERE CLOSE TO THIS SCHOOL! THEIR TO DAMN AFRAID OF US!" She let the tears fall freely now.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder in hopes of calming her down, "Us?"  
  
Kagome pulled away from him, "YEAH US! THE UN-NATURAL! THE NOT RIGHT!" She grabbed his shirt and started shaking him back and forth, "THEY DON'T CARE! WE MIGHT AS WELL DIE HERE!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist stopping her from shaking him anymore, "Were not going to die! PEOPLE JUST DON'T DIE IN A ELEVATOR!"  
  
Kagome by this time was shaking, "Wh-what if the elevator slips? What if we fall plummeting to our deaths? Huh? WHAT THEN?! What if we run out of air?!"  
  
"Were not going to run out of air, Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed her to the ground, "Use your common sense! We! Are not! Going to die!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, she didn't know why but for some reason, he seemed so protecting, so reassuring, so familiar, "god, how can you act so calm? So brave? Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the elevator and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What?"  
  
"Why were you sent here? What did you do?"  
  
He looked away from her and glared at the wall, "I did NOTHING!"  
  
Kagome flinched, "Okay, no reason getting mad, I'm sorry!"  
  
~*~One hour later~*~  
  
Kagome coughed, "Wow, it getting hot in here.. do you think that's normal?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you watch tv?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, its just..." She wiped her forehead, "its getting REALLY hot in here"  
  
"Take off your jacket then!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a open mouth, "What?! But I have a halter on... it would be embarrassing!"  
  
Inuyasha just glared at her, "You think I would care, you're not even my type."  
  
She rolled her eyes again, "What ever!" She took off her jacket and threw it at him, before looking away again.  
  
Inuyasha held her jacket out, and began to yell, "What do you think I need this for?!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Well I thought it was beginning to get a little cold in here and maybe you needed it"  
  
"Ha, ha very funny!" he threw her jacket on the floor.  
  
Kagome sighed, and looked at the ground, "aren't you hot?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, she looked beautiful just then, but yet for some reason, she looked as if something was missing in her life, she looked kinda sad, "N-not really, Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"N-nothing forget I said anything." He looked at the floor.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at him, "You can tell me. What?"  
  
"Its just, you don't look like your un-natural, or anything like that, you seem like a regular person." He looked up at her. She smiled and somewhat blushed.  
  
" Thanks! You know, I've know you only a day or so, and it seems like I've known you my whole life! Maybe longer!" She smiled again.  
  
"Feh, longer then you've already lived? That's kinda Impossible..."  
  
Kagome giggled, "Im guessing that's right, but you never know, we could have known each other a REAL long time ago, they say that you get reincarnated every 500 years, right? That would be the feudal era, right?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a second, "uh, yeah..."  
  
There was a long silence between each other, neither said even a syllable for at least 5 minutes.  
  
Inuyasha decided to break the silence, "So uh, Kagome, anytime your having trouble with math, I got a A at my old school, maybe I could help, or something..." Inuyasha Stopped himself and looked away, noticing he was making a total fool of himself at the expression on her face.  
  
"I-Inuyasha... you would actually do that for me?" Kagome blinked her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, he was surprised, "You WANT my help?" Kagome laughed, "Sure! I think it would be cool! Then I wouldn't have to do all this volunteer stuff anymore!" She looked at her watch, "Oh man... I just missed a REALLY important test! Damnit!" She banged her head against the elevator wall, again, and again, and again, and again, then the elevator started to move again!  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, or on Inuyasha if you want to be technical. Kagome had her face buried in his shirt, she slowly lifted her head up, "I'm sorry... I don't know what got into m-"  
  
She looked at his face, then slowly as she looked up, she saw two golden eyes staring back at her, and for a second, their eyes locked, 'its like his staring straight through my soul...'  
  
Inuyasha began to blush profusely, as well as Kagome; they both turned away quickly and took their spots on the opposite sides of the elevator.  
  
Kagome coughed, "well, uh, considering the elevator is moving maybe we should uh, get ready to go, or something..." She was still blushing furiously as she stood up and picked up her jacket, 'oh great! How am I supposed to look at him now? This is just perfect!' she thought to herself.  
  
"um, yeah, I guess..." Inuyasha picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as the elevator doors opened, "well uh, you know what to do now, right? All the classes are on this level. Well gotta go now, bye!" She ran out of the elevator as fast as she could, trying her hardest to avoid him, 'hopefully, he's not in any of my classes, god the would be awkward!'  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "W-WAIT! WHERES ROOM 104? Kagome? Kagome?! Ka- oh screw it." Inuyasha looked at his schedule, he frowned, "Wait, who's is this?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-snicker- who is it? XD w-whos? -looks around- THE FROGS GOT IT!! -plays frog baseball- aw missed him! Come back you little- GOT HIM! -looks at schedule- wait, this isn't Inuyasha's schedule! Oh well -continues playing frog baseball- XD THE INSANITY!!!!!!!!! XD -Wipe blood off bat- com'on bat um' up! -hits frog-  
  
Liz-san: -sweat drop- uh, hi! -whipsers- forget about her, -dodges dead frog- YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE SCOOTER!  
  
Scooter: -runs away from liz-san- I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!! Wait, I forgot you guys are still there! -freezes frame-  
  
Liz-san: O.O what was that? WHY AM I FROZEN?!  
  
Scooter: -smiles evilly- this is my Bestest friend in the world, ELIZABETH- SAN! Lol, she comes from a FAR away country called... Lozerville, -snicker-  
  
Liz-san: -.- not funny...  
  
Scooter: lol for now on she'll be helping me with the ending credits!  
  
Liz-san: O.o I am?  
  
Scooter: XD NO! Only if the viewers want you, if they don't, -waves at liz- bye bye lizzy!  
  
Liz-san: -.- its l-I-z-z-I-e!  
  
Scooter: -shoos her away- ok ok, whatever! But anyways next chapter! -gets all professional- Who has Inuyasha's schedule? Is it Kagome? Is it, Miroku? Is it -pulls out bat- the frog?! -hits frog-  
  
Liz-san: she apologizes for the frog lovers!  
  
Scooter: yeah! -cough- sorry, -professional again- Coming up next chapter! You'll find out who has the sceadule and how Inuyasha find out! Well have fun! LUV Y'ALL!  
  
^.~ your friend, Scooter 


	5. Control

Um okay, as we all might know.I f***ed up! Or maybe it was our Beloved FanFiction.net! They TOTALLY cut out half of my chapter! Those cocky little pricks! I swear. here I was thinking, "okay why cant you guys understand this?" and yes I DID read over it. Many times. but how could they do that do me? Im a fan of FF.net... i Love it! Til death of the site do us part but really! That was REALLY messed up.... okay but maybe now y'all will be able to acctually read it and be able to know whats going on. (oh yeah and OBVOIUSLY your not aloud to use () in this world anymore. . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to think of something as cool as Inuyasha, so no, I don't own him, or any of the other characters! BUT! That doesn't mean I don't get to play with them! YAY! -Starry eyes- its just like Barbie's all over again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Control  
  
Inuyasha looked at the paper in his hands, "Kawamori, Shippo, who the HELL is that?!" He blinked many times, before seeing a small column above the class listings, "ability/un-naturallity: Shape shifting"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Shape shifting?"  
  
"Yeah! You have a problem with that dog boy?!" A small voice, sounded from somewhere on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked down, a small auburn haired boy stood in front of him, his green eyes flickering violently, and a bizarre ball of fluff for a tail over its back.  
  
"Who you callin' dog boy?"  
  
The boy glared, "Your right! From the scent of you your not even full- blood, you're a mutt!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the small boy by his tail, lifting him up so that his eyes were leveled with his own, "Mutter even a syllable of that again and it will be your last!" He spat.  
  
The boy only laughed, "You think you can beat me?" The boys voice changed into what sounded like . . .  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
The boys whole body lit up and before Inuyasha knew it Kagome was hung around his neck, "Oh Inuyasha! Never be so dumb as too fall for something so . . ."  
  
Kagome slapped him, "So, Obvious! Idiot!" She laughed.  
  
"SHIPPO!" The boy, or Shippo, turned back to normal and turned around in fright, "K- Ka-Kagome! I DID NOTHING!!!!!!!!" Shippo shook his hands right to left furiously.  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, "I told you over and OVER again, don't do that! Ugh, Why must you pester me so, I thought we had a deal!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "Deal?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and frowned, "Yes, deal. He wasn't suppose to give it all away, or!"  
  
Kagome looked at the blush on Shippo's face, "Or, look at me in such a way Shippo! You said VERY clearly and trustingly that you wouldn't look at me that way when we're doing deals!"  
  
Shippo stood up, trying his hardest to look up at her, considering that he was only at her knee's, "Well I kinda fell on him, I had to think of something quick, or he would have known right away that I was a fake!"  
  
Miroku popped out from in back of her and nodded happily, "that's very true Kagome!"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "I would take that into acknowledgement when you take your hand off me!"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously and took his hand away from her, "Sorry, Habit!"  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Okay, where did you come from anyway?"  
  
Miroku held up a small piece of paper, "I have a pass to be in the halls! I knew Shippo was going to get caught!" He smiled. "He always does!"  
  
Shippo glared at Miroku, "I do not!"  
  
"Bull! I remember when I made you sit in for my date with Trixxy so I could go on a date with the twins," Miroku moved his eyebrows up and down, "Tae and Taichi! And you got your ass caught you little fuzz. . ."  
  
Shippo jumped, "I am not a FUZZ!"  
  
Miroku laughed, "ahuh, riiiiight"  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU! I AM NOT A FUZZ!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"ARE SOOOOO NOT! Miroku and Shippo walked away arguing all the way down the hall til' they reached a room, then their voices slowly evaporated into the walls.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she didn't look as nice as she had before.  
  
Inuyasha raised his large eyebrow, "Have we met?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah, once."  
  
"Oh yeah in the nurses office, huh?"  
  
"Yep, don't think that EVERY time its Shippo, he thinks he's so big!" Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh good, I was getting a little worried."  
  
"Yeah, well I have to go to class, see ya' around!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and sighed, "Oh yeah class, bye!"  
  
Kagome walked happily down the hall skipping between steps, her green skirt flipping just high enough to not show her under garments. She twirled when she found her class and ran in side, Inuyasha could hear a loud, "GOMEN!" coming from the room she went too.  
  
(A/N: okay for those who don't know, gomen (go-men) is Japanese for Sorry! Okee, back to story!)  
  
~*Lunch time*~  
  
Inuyasha walked into the courtyard, many different colors of clothes, made the ground look like a rainbow. Their talking and commotion so loud he could barely think over them, let alone hear the voice calling out his name.  
  
"INUYASHA! Hey! INUYASHA! OI!!!!" Miroku yelled waving his arms back and forth.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and noticed two arms waving franticly over the many head of his classmates. One of the arms had a purple cloth over, letting him know right away who it was.  
  
"Miroku! What do you want?!"  
  
Miroku fought his way through the crowd to get to Inuyasha; he dragged a small girl with red hair and glasses toward him. He took a deep breath, "S- she has to talk to you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She just does, Inuyasha please!" Miroku made a nudging motion in the girl's direction.  
  
Inuyasha glared, "Fine, but you owe me SO big Miroku!"  
  
Miroku smiled and pushed the girl towards him running off before any more syllables could be spoken.  
  
The girl smiled, "Hi! I'm Mayuki, the president of the student council! Can you follow me somewhere a little quieter?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the floor shaking his head, 'god why?' he thought before following the girl into the hall.  
  
Mayuki Smiled again, "Well, as you may know, getting a job as a individual such as yourself is a bit harder than it would be, being normal I mean."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just want to give you a job, if that okay with you!"  
  
"Job? Your not going to make a paper boy are you?"  
  
Mayuki laughed nervously, "Well, kinda yes, and yet, kinda no."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "I am NOT going to be a paper boy for some stupid school like this. . ."  
  
He started walking away but Mayuki lunged forward grabbing his upper arm, "You'll get paid!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "Oh much?"  
  
She smiled, "50 bucks every day!"  
  
"That's a bit much for a paper boy don't you think? What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch! You just have to ride on this awesome bike. . ." She snapped her fingers and a blue bike appeared before Inuyasha, a piece of paper hanging off the side with tape, "And sign this paper!"  
  
She put her hand out, a black pen slowly appeared into reality, she smiled. "Just sign her, here, here, and here!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Why are you giving this job to ME?" "Just sign the damn paper Inuyasha!" She pushed the paper into his chest.  
  
Inuyasha took it and the pen, but before he signed, he had a question that was eating away at him, "If I quit, I DO get to keep the bike, right?"  
  
Mayuki had a half glare half pouting look on her face, she looked away from him, "Yes..." She smiled and looked at him wittily, "But you have to work at LEAST one month."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, his plans of just signing then quitting right after had sadly crashed and burned, badly. "Feh, Fine what ever. . . " He knew he would regret this, deeply, but he needed the money, and this seemed to be easy enough, paper boys get tips sometimes too, right? Pushing all his regret away her let the tip of the pen graze the paper, and before he knew it, it was signed.  
  
She smiled very sweetly then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "Okay, first job is to go here and pick up this person!"  
  
"WHAT?! I thought all I had to do was deliver stupid papers! Not pick up people! What the hell are you playing at?!"  
  
Mayuki smirked then tore of the now transparent piece of paper he had signed, and behind it, was a different contract, his name signed boldly at the bottom, "Please, did you really think that you would get paid 50 bucks a day as a paper boy? Think again dream boy, your wrong! Your new Job is to go to the location a give to you, and pick up the person, get it, give it, got it, okay? Or do I really have to run all this shit by you again?!"  
  
"You Bitch! You expect me to do this all on my own?!"  
  
She smiled again, "Nope, you'll have a partner! The best advice I can give you dream boy, is to get to know your partner and never fight, you do, ill boot your ass out of here, and feed you to the hungry normals, they would be more then glad to take you in!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, he wanted to strangle the very soul out of her, and he would have, be she been a guy. "Feh, who the hell is my partner?!"  
  
She put her hand out again, another paper with visible names printed on the front, "Hm. . . Lets see here. The newest recruit that doesn't yet have a partner is," She looked up and smiled at him, "Well aren't you lucky! You seem to have ended up being partnered with a girl, I hope you don't know her, but her name is-"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Let me guess, Kagome."  
  
Mayuki looked at him, a slight astonished look on her face, "Yes Kagome Higurashi. But how did you know?" Inuyasha always wondered why people always asked stupid questions like this, "Do you NOT watch movies? Its totally what would happen!" (A/n: Tis' true!)  
  
"Aww, I see. You're one of those people who have no life and relays on the unreality of movies, to run you life! Dream on dream boy!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
She glared at him. "Just take the damn paper and find this damn girl and get your ass out of here, NOW!" She stuck the paper in his hand violently, digging her nails into his fingers while she closed his hand over the paper, he didn't even flinch. She walked away back into the crowd, stomping her foot a little harder with every step.  
  
~*The Search*~  
  
'Great', Inuyasha thought while walking down the hallway looking in every room for any sign of the raven-haired girl named Kagome. "Damnit, I wasn't even here more then 2 days and the vultures are already prying on my skin, what idiots, I don't even know where this chick is!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly bumped into something jolting him back a step, he looked down to see the same auburn haired Kitsune, laying on the floor in front of him rubbing his head furiously, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU DAMN HALF BREED IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Hey watch you mouth kid!"  
  
Shippo jumped to his feet, "I am NOT a kid!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, yeah sure! What are you 8?"  
  
Shippo looked at the ground, "Technically no! I'm 18!" He jumped up and down, "Why can't ANYONE see that! God what am I a freaking midget! Damn you people piss me off sometimes!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the ball of fur behind Shippo, lifting him up and glaring straight into his big green eyes, "What ever kid! Do you know where Kagome is?!"  
  
Shippo smirked and glared back at the same time, "What are you now? A Stalker?! I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed Shippo's head into the ground, "Tell me! Or I'll-"  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A female voice shrieked. She ran forward seizing Shippo and hugging him tightly, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"  
  
"Well just tell him to "transform" himself into someone my size then I will be!" "Don't be such an idiot!"  
  
"Shut up Kagome! Just forget about it, I want to talk to you anyways!"  
  
Kagome let Shippo down carefully, then stood up placing her hands on her hips, "What about? What could possibly, EVER, think I would want to talk to you?"  
  
Inuyasha walked forward throwing the piece of paper her had earlier received from Mayuki.  
  
Kagome looked at the name on the paper, her frown had just fallen even farther down, "oh. . . I see you got you too?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes then picked her up by the waist.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INUYASHA! Put me down! Put me down NOW! I have to go to class, FORGET THE STUPID JOB! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!" She banged her fists on his back as hard as she could, "SHIPPO! DO SOMETHING! Don't just stand there, please! Do you NOT see that he's carrying me away! BY MY OWN WILL!"  
  
Shippo laughed, "Well Kagome you shouldn't have broke the deal, you KNOW that's bad Karma. . ."  
  
Kagome glared at him, leaving her screams and fists behind her as she was carried farther and farther away, "Shippo. . . ill show you bad Karma you little brat, right when I get away from him." She then slapped Inuyasha across the back of his head, "WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN ALREADY?!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and threw her harshly to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome rubbed the spot she had fallen on, "Okay that hurt. Why did you just grab me like that?!"  
  
"Because you were being un-reasonable!"  
  
"NO I WASN'T! You were ORDERING ME! I am NOT going to let some dumb ass order me around like that!"  
  
"I WASN'T ORDERING!!!! You call me wanting to talk to my partner in the stupidest job in the world, ordering?!" Inuyasha smirked, "No wander you wanted to go back to class so badly! So predictable!"  
  
Kagome stood up, not forgetting to glare evilly at him, "Ha, ha. VERY funny. You know you would do just superb as a comedian, ya know that? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN PARTNER?! I am NOT your partner. In fact, I wouldn't want to be your partner in A MILLION YEARS!"  
  
"Same here just hurry up, get your stupid bike or what ever already!"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, "SEE?! You're ordering me around!"  
  
"FINE WILL DO THIS ONE BY MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Inuyasha turned on his heel and began to walk as fast as he could away from her.  
  
"NEVER THOUGHT YOU DID!" Kagome turned around as well, crossing her arms in a slight pout, "stupid dog!" she mumbled before throwing the piece of paper on the floor.  
  
She began to walk away, but something inside her just wouldn't let her walk away from the name on the paper. There must have been something important to her at one time to actually even think about it again, either that or she REALLY wanted that money. She turned around half way down the hall and not looking anywhere else but straight forward, to the small paper on the floor. When she reached the paper she did a slight dive to it clasping it tightly in her hand. But to her distress, and anger, she wasn't the only one holding the paper tightly. There was someone else. Someone she didn't want to see.  
  
She looked up; a pair of golden eyes were staring back at her. They glared.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Kagome asked glaring back, tugging a little on her half of the paper.  
  
"I'm doing my job!" Inuyasha pulled the paper back towards him.  
  
"You do NOT need to be here Inuyasha!" She tugged harder back towards her.  
  
"Neither do you!" Inuyasha pulled back violently, sending Kagome forward.  
  
Kagome stood up, "Your not getting this paper, so give it up already!" Kagome watched as he stood up, not letting go of the paper, even when she pulled it back.  
  
"Kagome. Let go now!"  
  
"STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!!!!!!" She pulled her fist back, wanting to punch the living life out of him, which to her wasn't much. She hadn't even realized what she had done, all she knew was she didn't let go of the paper.  
  
She threw her body forward towards Inuyasha, her fist clenching the now half piece of yellow paper. She tried her hardest to hit her destination, but sadly she missed, her fist flew right over Inuyasha's shoulder. She fell straight into Inuyasha, her face almost to close to his. 'NO! I missed, how could a mere punch almost contrast into a hug' she thought; now noticing she was practically balancing her self on him. She couldn't even feel the tear out of frustration that was now rolling down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her back, "what do you think your doing!"  
  
Kagome at him, she glared but it was almost unable to see under her tears.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder looking into her tear-flooded eyes, "Why the hell are you crying?! Stop crying!"  
  
"I'm not crying! I'm just confused!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because, we both want the money. And to get the money we have to work together! But why would they have to set me up with someone like you?! I know ill regret this later, but cant we just try it?"  
  
"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you!"  
  
"What ever." Kagome looked down at the half piece of paper, only a portion of the name was there. It soon transformed into a replica of how it was before, as well as Inuyasha's, "Damn magic. . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey y'all! That was the chapter! And I'm again apologizing for the long hiatus! I've been busy, but no worries! Its up and i'm happy I got it done (finally) Oh and the good news is its about 1, 300 words longer (YAY!)  
  
Liz-san: Oooooooo, nice LONG distance there!  
  
Scooter: -glare- like you would know, you totally abandoned YOUR story! And it wasn't any longer so -sticks out tongue-  
  
Liz-san: yeah, yeah. Whatever Mimi.  
  
Scooter: MUST YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?! RPG time over Elizabeth, get over it!  
  
Liz-san: Yeah, okay. Just get on with your stupid little credits!  
  
Scooter: -smiles evilly- -freezes time again- I'd shut up now Lizzie. Unless you want to get PINKED! -Pulls out a ton of pink things-  
  
Liz-san: -frozen- NO! ANYTHING BUT THE PINK! Okay, okay, i'm sorry! IM SORRY!  
  
Scooter: -puts on pink boa- thought so. Okay, next chapter, you get to find out who's on the paper! WEEE!  
  
Liz-san: -still frozen- I know! ^^  
  
Scooter: -throws pink boa on her- Okay, but hopefully we can squeeze poor little Miroku and Sango in there! Their my favorites, I just like this story right now, where it's going and all! Okay, hope you liked it! Have fun! BIEE!  
  
Liz-san: okay. . . NOW can you un-freeze me?!  
  
K! Biee Love Ya'll! ^.~ Scooter 


	6. Over Obsessed

I'm sorry for the VERY long hiatus, seems there's been a lot of stuff lately. My brain is just nothing but a big writers block! Anyways, I FINALLY can get this out to you! Lol I'm again SOOOOOOOO sorry! I'll have lots of new chapters in some time..... but to have to read the little skit at the end to find out WHEN! ^^ plus there's ALWAYS some REALLY important stuff down there!  
  
Oh well. To your surprise (and mine) you get the pleasure of a new character, you all know Liz-san right? Well, she has bugged me and hit me and tortured me in a little well with strawberry lotion (mmm) and abused me and tied me up and thrown me off the edge of the world, to put a curtain someone in my story, you don't figure out WHO til next chapter so looks out, and be on your toes! –gets on tippy toes and pulls out binoculars- ^^ Heheheheh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Fluffy (hey there's always hopes for him too) or any of our goddess Rumiko Takahashi's work. But, I DO own Yuki, and Emimizu (Mimi) Tsunoda Any who, HAVE FUN! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Over-obsessed  
  
Kagome looked at the paper and sighed, "We can get her now if you want to."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah, right! Look! I have a total different name then you do! See?!" He shoved the piece of paper in her face.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "You're a real idiot you know that? Its up-side down!"  
  
Inuyasha turned the paper around, "Yeah, yeah, yeah....." Kagome could barely contain the laugh that was rising at deathly speeds in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, well Inuyasha, I have to go get my bike!" Kagome turned on her heel giggling louder and louder the farther she got away from him.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the back of her head, 'I hate that women.....' he whispered to himself before also turning around himself and heading towards his room.  
  
~*~ Back up to room 775~*~  
  
Inuyasha reached the door to his room, grasped the doorknob, but, was sadly interrupted by yelling coming from within his destination. (a/n: for the simple minded like myself "his room")  
  
"Why did you have to come today?!" He heard Miroku yell.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for the intrusion!" It was a females voice maybe around 15- 16 years old- must be another one of his "catches", Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Yeah its not like we KNEW you were in here! We were hungry and close by!" Its was a different girl this time, her voice was very high pitched and well, no other way to explain it but, preppy.  
  
"Wait wait wait! You're telling me that you came over, to MY room, just cause you are hungry! That's hard to believe!" Miroku yelled, "Inuyasha, no use just standing there, go do what you have to already!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment before slowly twisting the knob and stepping inside. He quickly closed the door behind him, and looked around the room. Two girls Were standing over Miroku, who laid casually on the bed. One girl, had mouse brown hair, blue eyes which sparked, like when the sun hits the new dew in the morning; her skin was pail and fragile, and not even a speck of freckles showed on her skin.  
  
She smiled when she saw Inuyasha, "Oh hey! You must be Inuyasha! I'm Emimizu, but please call me Mimi, my full names to long." She giggled then moved forward to shake his hand.  
  
"Uh, Hi....." He blinked, he remembered that forwardness and cockiness of impressments, it was MIROKU! "Have I met you somewhere before?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, "Mmmmm, I don't know." She smiled again then went back to pestering Miroku, "Ok well if you wont give us food then the least you can do is give me a little mula."  
  
Miroku scoffed, "never!"  
  
"Oh common! Just a lousy 10 bucks! I'll wrestle you for it!" Mimi smiled cockily.  
  
"Fine, but you know your going to lose!" Miroku stood up and stretched his arms above his head but before he knew it, he was tackled and pinned on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, like I'll lose!" Mimi pushed him on the floor causing a loud "boom"  
  
Inuyasha laughed nervously when Miroku picked her up and threw her on the bed again.  
  
The other girl who was standing wide eyed in the corner watched on in amazement, Her bright green eyes sparking in bedazzlement, "Ooooh Mimi let me have a go next, huh?"  
  
Mimi pushed Miroku off her and looked at the girl curiously, "What? What do you mean let you have a g-"Miroku pulled her foot, making her fall off the edge of the twin bed.  
  
The girl giggled, "heh, never mind." She looked over to where Inuyasha was and completely forgot about Miroku and Mimi. She smiled, "Hi." A slight purr was present in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "hi."  
  
The girl slinked forward extending her right arm in a handshake, not breaking her eye contact with him. "I'm Yuki. Are you Inuyasha?" she flirtingly blinked her long lashes and flicked her golden blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah I'm Inuyasha; what of it?"  
  
"Oh nothing, its just I wasn't aware that they had such..... adorable boys here, I should transfer....." she purred.  
  
Inuyasha looked a Yuki wide-eyed, "Um no that's okay stay where you are! I have to go!"  
  
Mimi screamed in joy, "Yes! Fork over my ten bucks Snuggle-bunny!"  
  
"Don't call me snuggle-bunny Mimi! God, why do I have to be related to you!" Miroku yelled as he threw ten dollars in Mimi's face.  
  
Inuyasha stopped half way out the door with his bike, "wait did I miss something? You two are related?"  
  
Mimi smiled grabbing Yuki's hand, "Yep, were related, sadly. I'm his little sister." She rolled her eyes before pushing Inuyasha out the door with her remaining hand. "But don't get to spaztic about it......" she said with a slight smirk, "I'm not THAT much of a pervert!" She winked before grabbing Yuki and practically throwing her out to the hall and shutting the down behind her.  
  
"And don't come back either!!!!!!!" Miroku scream from within the room, "If you do there WILL be consequences!"  
  
"Aww Snuggle Bunny! Are you gonna send your rapid fan girls on me?" Mimi clasped her hands together placing them on the right shoulder, her bright blue eyes looking innocently at the ceiling.  
  
"What a good idea Mimi, YES!" Miroku said happily at a half yell so she could here him.  
  
Mimi ran back to the door swinging it open and hanging on the door handle. She glared deviously at him, "That's hate....."  
  
Miroku smiled, squinting his violet tinted eyes so only a slight glint was visible, "Only doing my job Poopkums!"  
  
Mimi glared at him again, "That's NOT my name!"  
  
"Yes it is! Now don't hate on your baby name..... You look like such a loser!"  
  
Mimi sighed rubbing her temples slightly with her thumb and forefinger, "You think I look like a loser?" Mimi walked over pulling him up and placing her hand out, as if she were displaying him, "Look at yourself! You look like a PURE bum! Your pants are too big, your nasty-grimy underwear-"  
  
Miroku stopped her with his hand, "Boxers."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "What ever. BOXERS are showing." She leaned over pulling a belt out of his drawer, "This little invention, my dear brother, is called a "belt" say it with me now. BELT!"  
  
"I'm PERFECTLY aware of what it is Darling-"He snatched the lite-brown belt from her grasp, "SISTER!"  
  
Mimi gave a last glare before sticking her nose up and crossing her arms. She walked away bouncing her self farther with her tippy-toes. "Hmph!" She slammed the door harder then before. Looked at Inuyasha and Yuki,(Whom was hanging off Inuyasha's arm, a dazed, dreamy look in her eyes; and for him, a more discussed glare) "Shall we?" Mimi smiled sweetly and stuck her hand out, wrapping her arm around Inuyasha's, as if they were in a 50's movie and he were her escort.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked at her watch impatiently, tapping her foot, "GAH! Where is he?!" She leaned on her pink bike, which was leaning sturdily against the beige brick wall of the hall. She sighed, looking at the elevator evilly, "Com'on SLOW ARE WE?!" She played with the small streamers on her bike handles to pass the time, when all of the sudden the sound of a high pitched "DING" broke her concentration. She looked over to see the elevator doors opening slowly and the sound of a girl screaming slightly from inside.  
  
Kagome blinked before rushing over to see Inuyasha cowering behind a girl with mouse brown hair whom, was straining to push a girl with blonde hair against the wall with her foot. The girl with blonde hair reached with all her might towards Inuyasha but she failed to do so, as the foot pushed harder.  
  
"ALL I DID WAS TOUCH HIM!" Screamed the girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, TRUST ME! You did MORE then touch him when those damn doors closed!" Hollered the girl with brown hair back.  
  
Kagome shook the surprise out of her eyes, "Wh-whats GOING ON?! Inuyasha, who are they?!"  
  
The girls stopped immediately and slowly turned their heads towards where the sound had came from. The girl with light brown hair let her foot fall back to place and the blonde girl blinked curiously, letting her arms fall limp. Inuyasha stopped cowering and stood up straight, brushing the imaginary dust off his knee high shorts.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "Why would YOU care?!" He turned around crossing his arms and sticking his nose up.  
  
The girl with brown hair smiled slightly, "Hun, I think the only important question here is "who are you-"  
  
"AND HOW YOU KNOW INUYASHA-SAMA?!" The blonde piped in.  
  
The girl with brown hair rolled her eyes pushing the blonde farther away from her.  
  
"I'm Kagome! Now, who are you? Neither of you go here!" She yelled placing her hands on her hips, cocking her right hip out slightly.  
  
The light brown hair girl laughed nervously, "Oh, heh I'm Emimizu Tsunoda. Just call me Mimi please! Um, I'm visiting?" She smiled innocently her blue eyes sparking.  
  
The blonde leaned on Mimi's shoulder nearly pushing her over. "I'm Yuki! Now HOW do you know Inuyasha-sama?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes turning her back to them and impersonating Inuyasha's stance, "I wish I didn't know him!"  
  
Yuki gasped, pushing Mimi so hard she flung into the wall of the elevator shaking it slightly and making the doors close, passing out instantly. Inuyasha ran for the door but it was far to late, "NOT AGAIN!" But before he knew it, it had started moving up.  
  
Yuki ignored the door closing and ran forward in a fit of rage, pushing Kagome into the brick wall forcefully. "Don't you EVER talk about him that way!"  
  
Kagome turned around fastly, only to see Yuki's fist plummeting fastly towards her cheek. Kagome gasped, catching her fist second's before it gave a direct hit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I am NOT going to fight you over that bum!" Kagome pushed Yuki off her before her other arm swung.  
  
Yuki looked over glaring devilishly at Kagome, "To me he's WORTH it!"  
  
Yuki jumped on Kagome, her fist blaring towards Kagome's face again, but this time it was not caught, and it hit directly where she wanted it; her jaw. "How do you like that? Bitch!"  
  
Kagome gasped throwing her hands at Yuki's throat, pushing her back against the other wall just adjacent from where they were, "Choke on this, WENCH!" Kagome threw a punch towards her, but she didn't land it, Yuki kicked up wrapping her leg around Kagome's arm and twisting it.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure going to choke" Yuki hollered, somersaulting forward sending Kagome to the ground. She jumped on her again swinging yet another fist towards Kagome but was sadly cut off by a-  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" A huge boomerang flew through the air hitting Yuki in the fore head sending her to the ground instantly.  
  
Yuki blinked slightly, only managing a "what?" before going out like a fire when water was poured on it.  
  
Kagome had her hands pressed to her chest, her eyes wider than they had ever been in a LONG time, and a breath held deep within her lungs. "Um..." She breathed again and blinked her eyes, before rolling over and looking at her roommate in awe. She pouted, "I could have done it myself..... but thanks anyways Sango!"  
  
Sango giggled before catching the overly large boomerang and placing it on her back like a book bag, "Yeah..... Um, what was that about anyways? Its not of you to fight Kagome."  
  
Kagome shook her head sighing, "I have NO clue..... that girl was insane! All I said was that I wish I didn't know Inuyasha and she freaked!" She rubbed her jaw in the place where she had been hit.  
  
Sango walked calmly towards the limp girl on the floor, bending over to check her pulse, "Well..... At least she's still alive!" She shrugged, "should of swung it harder!" Sango smiled slyly, standing back up, and extending her hand, in a slight bow, "Shall we dance a victory?"  
  
Kagome curtsied, grabbing Sango's hand, "We shall!" Kagome smiled and spun Sango in circles, letting Sango do the same to her, just before they started a small handclap and ending it with a cheerleader type jump and a shimmy. "We are good!" Kagome and Sango high-fived before walking back to the elevator.  
  
Sango giggled on last time at Yuki, "Well, at least there wasn't any body else out in the hall, you either would have got caught, and her banned, OR I would have knocked out another person......"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Like that time you got mad at Miroku for trying to steal your phone number by distracting you by groping your butt and knocking you over while at the same time digging in your pocket for any pocket change in the deep pocket pants and accidentally touching you where he knew it would just be TOO far for HIM even and freaked out and fastly pulled his out outta your pocket and running into Nobunaga whom was at the time the guy you TOTALLY crushing on and then Miroku ran away with 20 bucks saying he would pay you back," Kagome took a deep breath, "And then you threw Hiraikotsu and Miroku ducked, and it kinda hit Big Mac; you know that dude that killed our poor old science teacher Mr.Kotosa, and you had to run into all the fire exits and up to level 7 before you lost him but then to your surprise, MIROKU was at the top and you ran straight into him and then you guys-"  
  
Sango gasped throwing her hand over Kagome's mouth, "SHHHHH!"  
  
Kagome blinked, and shrugged, "What? I was only going to say Kissed."  
  
Sango glared at Kagome, grabbing the strap to her boomerang threatingly, "I thought I told you NOT to say ANYTHING about that..... fling."  
  
Kagome nodded, choking a laugh in the throat before it escaped. "Well, I was just-"  
  
"Explaining?" A boyishly deep voice piped out from nowhere.  
  
Sango slowly turned her head and glared at Miroku whom had just SUDDONLY like (many times before), popped outta nowhere. Sango just turned her body knocking the top of her "weapon" against Miroku's head.  
  
"Oh com'on Sango don't be so pissy! You know you liked it!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Sango took the boomerang off her shoulder and swung it towards him, "YEAH! AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE LIKED THIS SO MANY TIMES TO, HUH MIROKU?!!!" Sango swung again, but Miroku was sly enough to dodge it and slip underneath the "swinging area."  
  
He slipped under her arm placing a fast kiss on Sango's lips, "Hello!"  
  
Sango looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise, so wide in fact she could see the red blush, which had risen, fastly on her cheeks.  
  
Miroku sprinted away down the hall, "GOODBYE!"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sango ran after him still swinging her weapon dangerously.  
  
Kagome just sighed and watched as their bodies became smaller and smaller and disappeared into the fire escape. She giggled, "some things never die....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz-san: O.O  
  
Scooter: -blink blink- What?  
  
Liz-san: -reaches towards scooters throat- YOUR JUST GOING TO END IT LIKE THAT?!  
  
Scooter: -glare- -pulls away from Liz-san's grasp- yes.  
  
Liz-san: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but! What about Mimi and Inuyasha?! AND MIROKU AND SANGO?! AND SHIZU- -gasp-  
  
Scooter: -bashes Liz-san's head in- YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO GIVE IT AWAY YOU DAMN IDIOT!  
  
Liz-san: -whimper- Sorry..... –sniff-  
  
Scooter: -clears throat- ANYWAYS, Liz-san! –smiles- do you know what its going to be in a WHOLE week?  
  
Liz-san: ^^ My birthday?  
  
Scooter: e.e no..... your birthdays in January.  
  
Liz-san: -gasp- YOUR birthday?  
  
Scooter: -slaps the back of Liz-sans head- GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF WOMEN! No. Its SPRING BREAK!  
  
Liz-san: -gasp- oooooooooooooooh! –Marvels-  
  
Scooter: Yeah, that means MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! –Confetti falls from ceiling- ^^ AND that means a better reassurance that I haven't forgotten you all! –bows and walks off stage-  
  
-spot light falls on Liz-san-  
  
Liz-san: -clears throat- Up next! Maybe some pissy teachers –whispers- she lied last time about the pissy teachers thing-  
  
Scooter: -throws shoe at Liz-san- Shut up!  
  
Liz-san: -watches bump form on head with a little "cork-coming-outta-a-wine- bottle" sound- Heh, yeah, and Also! Maybe a new Character! BUT!  
  
-a cane with a small piece of paper pops outta nowhere(like Miroku) and Liz- san takes the paper-  
  
Liz-san: I have just been informed that, if you do not want these characters there will be a vote, please state Yes for Mimi (Yuki died in a gutter somewhere in New York, trying to catch a Inuyasha plushie ^^) or no. Now the new person is the SAME deal now don't forget it! –Smiles like a fool- Good night!  
  
Love y'all, ^.~ Scooter 


	7. The Miserable Meeting

Hi again! Wow, i made another chapter in less then 24 records! THAT MEANS IM DEVOTED AGAIN! *bows* thank you, thank you! Yesy Sir. I love you guys you know that? Heh, well now i have to go to bed (i always right these at the end) and I'm posting this up JUST for you guys!  
  
NOTE!!!!!: Don't forget to read the ending credits. LOTS OF INFORMATION DOWN THERE!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own, me wont steal, me worship Rumiko Takahashi, me hurt Liz-sans head in at the end. *bow* Thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: The Miserable Meeting  
  
Inuyasha banged his fists on the now closed elevator door. The slow gravity- defying move made him feel as if he was weightless. (an: don't you just LOVE that feeling?!) He sighed heavily turning around to look at the unconscious girl behind him. What WAS that girl's problem anyways?! He didn't even KNOW that lunatic! And what about Kagome? Sure he didn't like her but really WHAT did she do to get Yuki so angry? Was this all a mistake? A small cut of the fabric we all live on called time? Well, all these things were now raging at rapid speeds through Inuyasha's head as he crouched down to look at Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. Wake up!" He gently slapped her cheek 3 times hoping for a response but still nothing. Going for another approach he grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly, "hey!" Still nothing. He frowned. "Wake up Mimi!" He shook her hard this time accidentally hitting the back of her head on the elevator a couple times. "WAKE UP!"  
  
Mimi's eyes shot open in a instant, and her first response was... well, lets just put it this way. She sure let Inuyasha have her response.  
  
'WAM!' Mimi threw her whole body into a punch right at Inuyasha's face, sending him flying backwards to the other side of the elevator. Mimi blinked her bright blue now VERY awake eyes at Inuyasha and gasped. "Oh my god! Inuyasha I'm SORRY!" She crawled over to him as fast as she could.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, "Well now, didn't see that coming." He looked at Mimi and only rolled his eyes, "Why did you have to do that anyways?! I mean com'on I was helping you! And this is how you repay me?!" Inuyasha pointed at the place he had been hit, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
This made Mimi giggle, "Oh Poor Inuyasha!" She responded in nothing but sheer sarcasm. Then she stood up and began rummaging through her pocket, seconds later pulling out a grape flavored tootsie roll pop. She smiled and handed it to him, "You've been quite a good patient my dear boy!" She tilted backwards cocking her head slightly as he reluctantly took it.  
  
He rolled his eyes then took the wrapper off, and put it in his mouth. Inuyasha relaxed against the doors of the elevator as it now began to move down after going all the way to the top floor. Mimi sat right smack dab in the center, her feet crossed, and her arms straight out in front of her griping her feet, as she swayed left to right, while singing "Yankee Doodle had a farm". Inuyasha shook his head, "Your such a child." He mumbled by the time she got to 'Had a dog'.  
  
Mimi stopped and looked at him glancing up at the level, it came to level two when she smiled, "Better watch out Inu-chan... You just might find yourself falling."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed taking the lolly pop out of his mouth, "How soOOOWHOA!" Inuyasha feel backwards as the doors opened to level one. He rolled until he came to a stop just at Kagome's brown shoes.  
  
She looked at him in disgust. "What the hell are you doing?" She glared down at him.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged placing the sucker in his mouth, "Nothin'."  
  
Kagome glared at him, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Kagome hopped backwards crossing her legs and pushing her skirt down protectively.  
  
Inuyasha blink at her obviously stunned. "Wh-what do you mean?! I wasn't looking at anything!"  
  
Mimi could be heard now cracking up in the background.  
  
"YOU PERV! YOU WERE SO LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!"  
  
"LIKE THERES ANYTHING TO LOOK AT ANYWAYS!"  
  
Kagome gasped, "You're such a pig!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "ME A PIG- wait what's wrong with your face?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Huh?" She felt her face over thoroughly, "N-nothing! Why?!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over to the blonde girl now laying limp on the ground, "D- did you do that?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "um, maybe."  
  
Mimi ran out of the elevator just before the doors closed again, and looked down the hall at her friend, she laughed. "Way to go Kasumi!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Its Kagome."  
  
Mimi snapped her fingers and tilted her head, "Oh yeah huh."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Yuki and laughed; "Well at least we know she won't bother me anymore."  
  
Mimi elbowed him, "I think what he was TRYING to say was Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah RIGHT like I would ever thank that wench anyways!"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, "Like I would ever do ANYTHING for you to thank me anyways!"  
  
Inuyasha turned on his heel crossing his arms, "you act as if I'd want you to."  
  
Kagome tried to come back but she was cut off by Mimi stepping in-between them and waving her arms profusely. "Hey, correct me if I'm wrong but don't you two have a job?"  
  
They both stopped dead in their train of thought and pulled out their papers, "Oh yeah." They whispered in unison. Kagome ran over and grabbed her bike. Inuyasha turned around and there his was, "But I never brought it out of the elevator... Or at that downstairs! How the hell did it get here?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, smirking slightly, "Um...I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her curiously but shrugged off the topic and grabbed his bike, "Kagome.... lets go."  
  
Kagome glared at him, wanting to tell him off but decided it would save a lot of breath and time to just not even bother.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha rode just on the right of Kagome, whom wasn't the happiest of people at the time. He sighed, "You know we can probly find this girl if we split up."  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth, "Fine, go to the park and look its close by where the paper says. I'll ride around it."  
  
Inuyasha turned his bike and rode off the curb, "What ever."  
  
Kagome laughed silently to herself, "He'll never find her in there...what an idiot. Hm..." Kagome rode past the "La Boule Rouge Café" (An: My French teachers going to make a coffee house called that. It Means the Red Ball) She smiled at the steamy sight of a Chocolate/Vanilla Snow Bunny Latté, which was sitting abandoned on the counter. She thought for a second then pulled over placing her bike in the bike rack then walking inside, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha made it to the park and passed many happy people, having picnics and being ordinary, nothing special really. Nothing seemed to be wrong anywhere at all. A few birds chased each other through the trees, weaving in and out. The sun beat warmly on the grass creating a paradise fell. He looked to his right taking his eyes off where he was going to take it all in, he'd never been here before. It was quite nice really! But you Inuyasha's utter surprise, that was ALL ruined when he suddenly it hit something. He fell over with his bike, and well, the thing he hit laid on the ground, with a stunned expression.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his bike and steadied it before practically blowing up, "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING YOU DAMN IDIOT!"  
  
The person stood up fastly breathing heavy, obviously from running. It was a girl around maybe 17 years old. Her long silver blonde hair shook and shimmered every time she moved.  
  
She swallowed roughly, looking behind her every five seconds. She looked at Inuyasha and grabbed his handlebars on his bike, half for support and half to get his attention, "Hey! Um..." She looked behind her again, "I need you help! Oh my god, please help me!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "I've seen you somewhere before!"  
  
The girl clenched her teeth out of annoyance, "NO YOU HAVENT! Now PLEASE help me of they'll get me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
The girl turned around again and gasped, a crowd of people where raging towards them, they looked as if nothing but regular everyday people! "THEM!" She ran around Inuyasha and jumped on the back of his bike.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
  
The girl dug her nails into his ribs, "Just shut up and go unless you wanna be captured yourself." Her voice was even and stern.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the now raging crowd approaching fastly.  
  
"KILL THEM BOTH! THEIR NOT NORMAL!!!! KILL THEM!!!" The crowd chanted at the top of their lungs. By god, Inuyasha was just surprised they haven't grabbed their torch and pitchforks yet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mimi: Wait, wait, wait! Um, Scooter, that was a total rip off!  
  
Scooter: -glare- how so?  
  
Miroku: Well, you ripped that off of Shrek!  
  
Scooter: SO! I was going to put a disclaimer...at some point and some time, somewhere....  
  
Miroku: Mm-hm...rrrrriiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhtttttttt you were!  
  
Scooter: -slaps Miroku- don't be such an ingrate! Fine.... I Scooter do NOT own Shrek or that line. Thank you for your time.  
  
Mimi: that was a GREAT disclaimer, Scooter-Chan, just perfect!  
  
Scooter: -throws Mimi in a closet- Hmph, she'll be lucky if SHE gets another thing in THIS chapter. ANYWAYS! Back to the story after the EVER so rude interruption! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at the girl, "You totally owe me!" And just with these words they were OFF! So fast not even the people could catch up with them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the La Boule Rouge Café with a CD player she borrowed from one of the people she knew, and a Chocolate/Vanilla Snow Bunny Latté. "Oh Lolly pop Lolly pop, lolly, lolly, lolly. Lolly pop Lolly pop Lolly, lolly, lolly. Lolly- Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her free hand and waved him over.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'slacker...' he thought to himself before he heard a soft snore. He looked around him trying to find the origin of the sound before he realized it there was another snore this time quite a bit louder. Inuyasha lowered his eyelids in a slight glare. "she...feel asleep..." Inuyasha scoffed before stopping his bike completely. Despite the change of speed the girl slept on. He turned around slightly placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, then gentle closed his eyes and pushed. She feel like a ton of bricks off the bike and onto the hard pavement of the road. The girl only moaned and rolled over sticking her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just looked down in utter bewilderment. Whatever person, human, youkai, or hanyou that could do that; was PURE weird!  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's latte for a moment.  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy, "No! You can NOT do that!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her before snatching the latter out of her hands and pouring it willingly on teenage girl. She shot up so fastly it should have been in the world record book, "WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?!" She blinked a couple times before looking around her, at the unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Wh-who are you people?!" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome looked the girl up and down then blew a pink bubble, "Is that Shizuka?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his paper when it suddenly formed into a picture, he blinked confusingly but decided to ignore it and looked them both over carefully, "Yeah that's her alright!"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly before bending over and patting Shizuka on the shoulder caringly, "Hi, Shizuka. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Can I ask you to come with me?"  
  
Shizuka widened her now visible golden eyes, "No- no, no, no. You're no the police are you?! I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"  
  
Kagome cocked her head, "Did what?"  
  
Shizuka scratched her head, "Um, I don't know. Its kinda a reflex now."  
  
Kagome forced a laugh. "Um, no we're not the police. We just need you to come with us okay?"  
  
Shizuka glared at them, "If you not the police, what are you? The C.I.A? F.B.I? A.S.P.C.A?! P.E.T.A?!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha busted out laughing, causing Kagome to turn around and shoot white- hot daggers at him, making him stop laughing out loud and just bring it down to a silent chuckle to himself. She rolled her eyes. "No, Shizuka we're not any of those. We actually go to a school called 'Masuyo High' and the principle Mr. S Made us come for you." The confused look on Shizuka's face was priceless, "Um, let me put it to you this way. There's free food, in the mini bar."  
  
Shizuka smiled widely baring all her teeth, "Just point the way Kagome- sama!"  
  
Kagome blushed at being called "lady Kagome" but just sighed and got on her bike. Knowing that Inuyasha couldn't handle such a deed as to let her ride with HIM she let her hop on the back of hers.  
  
Shizuka giggled as the wind blew gently through her overly conditioned hair, "Hmmm....what a nice day!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah. Its disgusting."  
  
Shizuka turned slightly to glare at him, "Who are you? You never told me you name!"  
  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
  
Shizuka gasped jumping off the back of Kagome's bike and landing on Inuyasha's handlebars making him swerve left to right and into a parked car.  
  
Kagome stopped instantly running with her bike back to her fallen Associates, "Oh my god are you guys okay?!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head, "fine! Wh-whats your problem!"  
  
Shizuka ignored the question and just stood up fastly and extended her finger at Inuyasha, "I know where I saw you! It-its on this little thing I had to do in History class one time it was called a 'family tree' and I had to interview ALL my relatives-"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "What does THAT have to do with THIS?!"  
  
Shizuka rolled her eyes, "I was getting to that. Anyways, when I was interviewing my Aunty Sally, she showed me a picture of this boy, and he resembles you VERY much so! And the thing that gets me is..." she cocked her left hip out tilting her head sideways, "His name was Inuyasha." She said matter of factly, it sounded almost like a question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scooter: Heh, yeah. But there's NO reason to be mad at me. There one good thing coming out of this. Fluffy fans bare yourselves, he'll be here-  
  
Liz-san: *rolls eyes* next chapter...  
  
Scooter: *glares at Liz-san* You and Miroku i swear! Such ingrates I'm surrounded by!!!!! Be grateful!  
  
Liz-san: I am I am! *sigh* Anyways, *hits Scooter with book* YOU MADE SHIZUKA CRAZY AGAIN!  
  
Scooter: e.e who ever said she wasn't?  
  
Liz-san: o.o your evil! Yeah and one more question, WHY THE DROP OFFS ALL THE TIME?!  
  
Scooter: *steals the rule book from Liz-sans story* Rule #91: Use "drop offs" to keep your viewers *looks at crowd* to keep reading....  
  
Liz-san: *steals book back* Fine whatever. Makes sense.  
  
Scooter: Anywho. Stay tuned next chapter for Fluffy (who ever obsesses over him most in the reviews gets to have a walk in as a devoted fluffy fan!) and how Inuyasha MIGHT be related to Shizuka! *walks off stage*  
  
Liz-san: *rocks back and forth on heels and looks at crowd*  
  
*hook pops out and yanks Liz-san off stage*  
  
Luv ya! ^.~ Scooter 


	8. Master S

e.O Wow...I did it! Lol I finally finished a chapter! Woooohooo! What's it been like 3 months? Wow...well this will probly be the last one til May 28th! I mean I gotta celebrate my last days as a 8th grader while I can, correct? Its not all that long! Technically it will be 19 days but truthfully only 15! Anyways, I love you guys so have fun, K?  
  
Note: Remember to ALWAYS read the ending credits! There's some important stuff a lot of times!  
  
Disclaimer: Its all the great and powerful, talented goddesses Rumiko Takahashi's!

Chapter 7: Master S.  
  
Inuyasha stood up in an instant pushing Shizuka out of his path, "Your crazy!" He hollered before stomping off in a total rage, HOW DARE SHE! He only just met her and she's saying she's family! The farthest he's ever had to "family" was his brother Sesshomaru! And Damnit, he didn't even know where the hell HE went!  
  
Shizuka tried to run after him, "But you have to believe me Inuyasha! I'm not lying!" She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, trying her hardest to latch herself on his arm, "JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!"  
  
She grabbed his arm but he only shook her off, before unexpectedly turning sharply around and grabbing both of her own, "Listen girl, I do not know you. I will never know you. AND YOU ARE NOT FAMILY! Get over your self and have a nice day!" He pushed her away from him just walking faster away from Kagome, and the girl. 'Why am I so mad! She IS just some crazy lunatic I'm being paid to get, bring back, and that's it. God, why do I put up with this?!'  
  
Shizuka, looked at the back of his head as he walked farther and farther away from her. Soon being only a small speck on the horizon before her. Being the optimistic person she was, she only held onto her pride by squeezing her hand to her chest, "He'll know the truth...some day."  
  
Sango sighed half heartedly as she looked at the door to room 775. Her mind skipping from the optimistic point of views to the pessimistic ones, she sighed again, feeling as if she had the devil whispering in her ear, and the angel whispering in the other denying and defying the devil's torturing words.  
  
And yet, even as the Angel's reassuring words seemed to push her farther, something inside her still held her hand down; she tilted her head smiling, squinting her right eye, "To knock, or not to knock. That IS the question!" She recited to herself before putting her hand to her mouth, in deep thought and clenching the small basket of mints behind her back, "Uh, NOT to knock!" She said before attempting a retreat to the very welcoming open elevator doors. But the feet in which she struggled so move fastly suddenly felt as if 1,000-pound cannonballs were weighting them down.  
  
The angels small wings also struggled to pull her forward while the small devil herself held tightly onto Sango's ankles, pulling and tugging recklessly. She sighed annoyingly, "Fine. If I am to go, those elevator doors will stay open, and if they close, then..."She sighed again this time more of a despairing tint in her voice, "then I am destined to stay."  
  
She watched breathlessly at the elevator doors; but to her utter despair, they slowly began to draw together, then being united like old friends.  
  
Sango felt her stomach fall to the very sols of her feet, "Damn" she muttered as she gave the elevators a last glare. She squinted her eyes as tight as they could close, and lifted her hand, not letting any air release nor enter her lungs.  
  
She drew her fist closer and closer to the door, before drawing it back fastly and lunging it forward with immense pressure; but the devil continued it's witty games, when Sango felt a sharp vibrate on her hip, making her jump at least 4 feet in the air.  
  
"CRAP!" Sango whispered loudly to herself before quickly snatching the vibrating pink Hello Kitty themed Nokia cell phone on her waist, and hitting the answer button quickly, "Hello?!"  
  
"Hello, Sango-san." The voice prowled deeply, "I'm at Mon Clair de Lune Cassé, and wondering where my date is! I ask you now Sango, where are thee?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at his clever French and Shakespearian flatter, "Don't be such a suck-up! Why do you torture me? I spite you for this."  
  
"Oh, but I- I beseech you!" He yelled back into the phone.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at their horrible Shakespearian vocabulary, proving that he had probly only read one of his books, perhaps none, "You know as a fact I have a job to do! Plus I wouldn't want to cost my job to walk ALL the way down there, Miroku!" She rolled her eyes knowing he knew this, I mean he practically stalked her!  
  
"All the way down here, eh?" Sango whipped around fastly throwing her basket of mints in the air, as she stared at Miroku for a second before hanging up her phone and glaring at him.  
  
"You know that uses my minutes up, and I thought you were at that restaurant!" She sighed annoyingly before bending down and picking them up one by one, and throwing them back into the basket.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Here, give me the basket!" Sango looked at him suspiciously, before having the small wicker basket ripped from her hands.  
  
"HEY! That's not for you-"  
  
Miroku looked at her sternly, "Step back Sango."  
  
Sango hesitantly stepped back and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "What ever Yoda."  
  
He stepped one foot back as if he were about to run away with her basket but instead looked contently down at the small mints which laid helplessly on the floor. He slowly and carefully removed the blue prayer beads from his hand with his thumb and pointing finger, the other fingers holding effortlessly onto the wicker handle of the basket. And in a blink of an eye, the fully removed the beads his purple cloth revealing a endless black hole, smack dab in the middle of his palm, which sucked the air in like a vacuum.  
  
Sango jumped forward, as she saw the candies fly at deadly speed towards the hole; but before she could form the words, Miroku clutched his hand close, and quickly moved the basket in front of the candies direction, catching every one of them as they hit the bottom.  
  
Sango blinked, "Well then..." She said before brushing the invisible dirt of her apron and gently grabbing the wicker basket with her left hand and placing it firmly behind her back. "Thank you!" she smiled sweetly before turning slowly on her heel and beginning to walk away, but a hand, which grabbed her shoulder, would not permit her feet from moving another inch forward, "Sango?"  
  
Sango turned around sharply, her small feather duster, which was dangling off her hip by a string, swung faster, then she did, "Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering..." He bent his head down, placing her hand on his chin, a thinking expression on his face.  
  
"You were wondering.... what?" She said stepping a foot forward, and bend slightly over to see his face.  
  
"Well, you have a job at the hotel, but you're a maid here also..." He raised his head.  
  
Sango laughed, "I am not a maid here.... I just simply leave mints on doorsteps, and get paid well for it." She straightened up grabbing the side of her dress and curtsying politely, "Just think of me as that little girl that leaves a basket on your door on May Day." She winked before placing a mint in his hand and turning; walking away, flicking her hand up in a small wave, "Good day, Houshi-Sama."  
  
Miroku smiled, popping the mint in his mouth, "Houshi... not yet dear Sango." He whispered silently to himself, before also turning and walking into his room.  
  
Inuyasha stomped bitterly, as he walked up the stairs to the fire escape, the thought of elevators now just didn't seem to please him at all. "Sister...FEH! In her hopeful dreams...damn girl." He yelled between clenched teeth. He finally reached the door to level 7, which had a large red sign with the number in white pasted on it. He angrily pushed on the door, making it swing wildly open and hit the wall, making small pieces of debris and dist fall from the ceiling. He ignored it as it hit the top of his head and sensitive snow-white ears. "Un-believable!" he whispered with rage to himself.  
  
Sango passed him and looked at him curiously, "Hey!"  
  
He didn't turn around.  
  
She ran after him grabbing his shoulder, "Hey what's you probl-"  
  
He turned around quickly hitting her hand away and pushing her into the wall, trying his hardest not to do it too hard, "mind your business girl!!!!" He spat before turning on his heel and stomping away.  
  
Sango watched after him, her eyes wide in surprise and fear, "Whoa..." She slid down the wall, as her legs felt like rubber. But when she figured out which had just happened, her jaw dropped, "Kagome!" Her legs regained strength as she suddenly shot up and ran after him, "Hey, you didn't do anything to Kagome did you?! HEY!"  
  
Inuyasha just kept on walking ignoring her every question, as if she wasn't even there.  
  
Sango held her free fist up threateningly, "I swear you better not of boy..." She turned around sharply mentally glaring at him. She sighed, "I'm threatening someone I don't even really know..." she shook her head in self- pity before bending down and placing a small mint, at the foot of the door of room 768.  
  
Kagome smiled at Shizuka before pushing the two black iron gates open after putting in a small code. "Welcome, to Masuyo High School!"  
  
Shizuka stopped abruptly making the bike in her hands jerk back with a small squeak of the tires, "School? You took me to a SCHOOL?! Oh this must be a joke."  
  
Kagome sighed, dropping her bike and walking over to Shizuka. She placed a hand firmly on her back urging her forward, "Oh Common, its fun. Plus, Mr." She coughed, "I mean MASTER S. wants to see you!"  
  
She smiled sweetly, before pushing Shizuka so hard, she was forced in the school drive way. Kagome quickly ran inside shutting the gate behind her. A loud clicking sound assured her that it was locked.  
  
"Um, Master S.?" A small girl with short black hair, pulled tightly back in two small pigtails, walked timidly into Master S's office.  
  
Master S. spun slowly around in his over-large black leather chair, his long fingers united at the tips, "What do you want, girl?"  
  
She gulped hard before quickly stepping in and closing the door behind her, knowing Master S. was a man- or Youkai, that liked his privacy, "Uh-"She choked, "Th-theres a girl by the name of" She looked down at her clipboard, "Higurashi, Kagome, here to see you Sir."  
  
Master S. looked coldly at her before turning his chair back around, "Send her in immediately... With the other."  
  
The girl raised her eyebrow slightly, "Other? Master S. there was only Kagome."  
  
Master S. sighed, turned around yet again to peer coldly at her, "You dare question me, Livia?"  
  
Livia jumped, "Yes Sir- I mean NO Sir- I mean...Sir?"  
  
Master S. glared at her, "Get out of my sight!"  
  
Livia scampered out of his office as fast as she possibly could. She closed the door tightly before walking casually over to Kagome, "God what a freakin' Asshole!" She screamed knowing the walls were sound proof, just like Master S. liked.  
  
Kagome looked at her wide-eyed, "uh, are you sure you should be saying that stuff I mean he IS Master S.!"  
  
Livia laughed, "You kidding, I only took this job 'cause he's just too darn cute! I mean, have you seen that HAIR?!" She gasped, placing a hand to her chest.  
  
Kagome was going to say something but instead had to jump to catch Shizuka's ear, just as she was preparing to make an escape.  
  
Livia looked at her surprisingly, "Oh, there is an "other", please follow me." She took a deep breath before straightening herself out and acting "professional" again.  
  
Livia turned on her heel and walked towards the large black door. Before pushing them open.  
  
Kagome followed, with a fighting Shizuka in her grasp.  
  
"Just let me go! Please, I'm begging you, I'd rather DIE!" Shizuka screamed as Kagome tugged harder.  
  
"Don't fight it! It's not all that bad!! Your..just...going.." Kagome pulled her ear hard sending her flying in front you herself, then pushing her into Master S's office, "to hurt yourself!"  
  
Master S folded his hands, before looking Shizuka head to foot, "Ah, I see you finally made it. Shizuka."  
  
Liz-san: Its about time you lazy ass! God, you don't do ANYTHING in time Scooter I swear-  
  
Scooter: pulls out broke drumstick and hold it threatingly at Liz-san You were saying?  
  
Liz-san: O.O nothing!  
  
Scooter: Good Okay well I hope you guys can wait 19 days for the next chapter! I'll finish it and post it on the last day ever of my middle school life!! starts crying  
  
Liz-san: There there! Okay I think this was a short ending credits! ; Buh- bye!  
  
Love y'all, Scooter . 


End file.
